There are some shortcomings which exist in conventional telephone cord plug. The critical cause of these problems is that the design of the conducting terminal of the conventional plug is potentially operatively defective. Generally, the prior art conducting terminal has two sharp claws which are inserted through the outer cover of the telephone cord so as to contact the inner copper wire for current-conduction. As a result of such contact, since the sharp tips of the claws pierce the upper surface of the copper wire, the copper wire is very likely to be damaged (as shown in FIG. 2). As a result, an undetected circuit-break may occur within the telephone cord and render the entire telephone set useless.
Furthermore, as the conventional conducting terminal is provided with smooth side walls, and the guide plate of the prior art telephone cord jack for guiding the conducting terminal is also disposed parallel thereto and provided with smooth side walls, it is therefore likely that the conducting terminal will become loosened from the jack as a result of the low frictionally binding force defined therebetween.